


First Kiss

by BlondeLion



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeLion/pseuds/BlondeLion
Summary: Finding a small safe haven, Ten K and Cassandra share an intimate moment.





	

Her head lulled to the side before jerking upright. Heavy eyelids opened begrudgingly, a flash of light momentarily blinding her. It took a moment for Cassandra to gain an understanding of her surroundings, and another to understand that it was Warren waking up Ten K for his shift on watch. Shifting on the small couch, her back turned towards the cushions. She’d be after Ten K, and reason said that she should turn around and get as much sleep as possible before her turn.   
It wasn’t always so simple and straightforward. Ten K roused easily, taking the light and with it the duty of staying up to keep an eye out. The house they occupied was secure enough, and the past three days they hadn’t had a single issue. It still wasn’t cause enough to become comfortable, which meant they still took shifts and kept an eye out. No matter how safe they felt, it was never safe enough.   
As Warren retreated and Ten K shifted into a position that would keep him awake, Cassandra moved herself. “Ten K” She mumbled his name softly, watching as his shadow moved closer so they’d be able to keep their voices down. “Did I wake you up?”   
Despite the lack of vision, Cassandra shook her head. “The light” Her hand reached out, tugging the cloth of his shirt until he moved onto the couch. “You’ll be more comfortable than sitting on the floor” He had given up the couch to her, and Cassandra didn’t mind sharing now. Then again, she would have shared it even if they were laying down.   
“You should get some sleep” His voice was a little deeper now, disapproving and serious. It was his turn for watch, Cassandra didn’t need to stay up and keep him company. He could feel her shift besides him, her arm brushing against his own. “I’ll stay up with you” There was no point in arguing with her, and Ten K sighed softly as he nodded.   
The bit of warmth Cassandra gave off created goosebumps along his flesh. The nights here were cold, and regretfully they had little supplies to combat it. Winter was due in a few months, which meant if they wanted to settle they’d have to find supplies. It wasn’t decided yet, but colder climates were safer now. Z’s didn’t like the cold. Reaching down, his fingers grazed and took hold of the small blanket he had been using. Wordlessly he tossed it on top of them, covering their legs with a little more warmth.   
“It’s getting colder, isn’t it?”  
Cassandra tugged the blanket higher, taking the other small throw they had to add another layer. The cotton t-shirt she wore did little to add warmth, and they’d all be needed warmer clothing soon. Ten K hummed in response, rolling the flashlight between his hands. “The colder it gets, the less chance of us being attacked” He had a point there.   
He wasn’t nearly as prepared for her to lean against him, her warmth flooding his side. Awkwardly he froze at the initial contact, Cassandra usually never initiated something so physical. “It’s cold” Her voice broke his train of thought, and in understanding he lifted his arm and offered the spot even closer to him. The hesitation made him question the choice, but as the couch shifted under her weight and she snuggled closer he lowered his arm until it circled her waist. “I can keep you warm” Was that romantic? It sounded romantic in his head, but out loud it sounded…. lame.   
Despite herself, Cassandra smiled. “Okay”. She hadn’t intended to snuggle up to the sharp shooter, but he was warm. The impulsive move had paid off, and she rested comfortably against his side. A small yawn escaped her lips, a wave of sleepiness washing over her. Perhaps she was a bit more exhausted than she had originally believed. “Do you think we’ll stay here?” Her palm rested against his chest, her fingers crumpling the material of his shirt before flattening against his chest.   
“I dunno, it would be nice to stay still for a little while” He imagined that the others would agree with that as well. Heck, even Murphy was probably tired of constantly being on the move. Then again, he had some selfish reasons for wanting to stay still as well. Especially if it was going to be getting colder. Maybe having Cassandra cuddling up to his side would become a regular thing. He certainly was not going to give up an opportunity to be in this position again.   
Cassandra tilted her head back, faintly making the outline of Ten K’s face. “I’d like to stay here too” He turned to face her as well, nodding in agreement. It occurred to her that she wasn’t entirely sure if she meant this house or in this exact position. Either or, it seemed he agreed with her as well. The corners of his lips picked up, and she made out the smile that appeared on his features. The flashlight made a small thud as it was set down, his hand moving to brush away the few stray strands of hair in her face. Ten K affectionately tucked them behind her ear, fingertips hesitantly lingering on her jawline.   
Despite his lack of action, Ten K really knew how to make a girl’s heart race. Cassandra hadn’t really thought about liking someone during the apocalypse, but Ten K had slowly been winning her over. Pointing out body parts in her hair had definitely been the start.   
Ten K wasn’t sure what compelled him to touch her again, having his arm around her and being snuggled up should be enough. It wasn’t though, and his stomach twisted anxiously. He was never sure how she’d react, Cassandra always surprised him. It was no different in this moment. She didn’t jerk away, and Ten K didn’t move his hand from her face.   
Her hand gripped a bit tighter at his shirt, using it as a bit of leverage. Things between them had shifted, and being cooped up in the cold had helped things along. The tip of her nose grazed his chin, and his head inclined lower to accommodate the difference in their height. Knowing Cassandra’s past made him act slowly, giving her ample time to refuse or continue. His heart thrummed in his chest, and Cassandra felt goosebumps rise on her skin in anticipation.   
In her silent permission to continue, Ten K tentatively placed his lips on hers. It was soft, and after a short few seconds Cassandra had shifted to firmly press their lips together. It was a proper kiss, his first. Ten K wanted to smile stupidly, but his lips stayed decisively in place.   
There was a comfort she hadn’t known was possible in his lips. Something in sharing a kiss with him was intoxicating, and Cassandra realized that if it was him she was kissing she wouldn’t mind it so much. The hand that had been clutching his shirt moved up, now holding onto his shoulder before working into his hair.   
It took a moment for either to realize that they needed oxygen, and when they parted they had barely moved an inch away from one another. The smile he had been attempting to resist appeared, and Cassandra’s lips widened into a grin of her own. Faced with their actions, a shy atmosphere surrounded them.   
“Cassandra” Her name slipped off his tongue easily, and he was settling into the couch with both arms circling her waist. No doubt if Warren found them she’d scold them, saying they should have been on watch. It wasn’t like he was purposefully ignoring his duty, but could anyone blame him? He had just had his first kiss.


End file.
